


Soundwave's little autobot guest

by Squidlicious



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Robo sex, Some Fluff, Spike - Freeform, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, valve, valve plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidlicious/pseuds/Squidlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cosmos calls out Soundwave for working for Galvatron, he is taken into a suite and has no choice but to be with the Decepticons on board the giant commune ship.</p><p>Events based off the ex-RiD Transformers #47 comic events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A perfect prison

**Author's Note:**

> The events are based off the ex-RiD Transformers #47 comic events. 
> 
> Also forgive the bad grammar. I’m an artist not an editor. ^^
> 
> The first chapters are somewhat fluff/basic development for the later steamy chapters~

ºººº

  
Gleaming slithers of white shined off the walls and furniture throughout the silver room. Such a pristine room, probably for an exclusive guest. Cosmos didn’t feel like a guest. With a sigh he sat on the berth located near the center wall. He had full view of the clean room, a heavy feeling of silence assaulted Cosmos. Normally someone would be happy to have a quiet moment in a room. The silence reminded the mech that he was alone and defenseless on a ship probably filled with Decepticons who still didn’t get the memo that the war was over. 

Cosmos shook his head rapidly, “No! No! No!”, he shouted, “I can’t be thinkin’ of the worst! I am an Autobot! Even if my friends are truly gone…I gotta stay strong for them!” He placed a finger on the bottom of his mouth plate and looked out the window. The deep darkness of space stretched out as far as Cosmos could comprehend.

“Well…First off, it’s strange that Soundwave hasn’t hurt me yet. Especially in front of THE Galvatron! He even had the other Decepticons escort me to this really nice…prison cell? Soundwave must be one rich Cybertronian”, Cosmos got up from the berth and walked across the room, “Well he is second in command of the Decepticon army…”

A tall fridge unit stood near the corner of the room with a table and chairs keeping it company. Cosmos reached for the handle and pulled the door open. The inside revealed various sizes of clear square containers of energon stacked on multiple shelves, some bright pink and some even glowing in assorted colors. The mech’s optics widened, darting all over the inner fridge.

“WOAH! I found the mother load of energon! There’s drinks in there that I’ve never even seen before!”, he wiggled his fingers in anticipation and grabbed a tall bright yellow glass of high grade. Popping off the top, he retracted his mouth plate, tasting the strong texture of the oil. A shiver ran down Cosmos’s spine cord, a tingling sensation of glee rushed over him.

“Oooh that’s some strong oil! Wonder if there’s a straw anywhere…”, Cosmos walked around the small lobby, not finding any straws.

The tall glass gradually got emptier as time went on. Cosmos took a glance at tablets set out on the side counter. Info on cybertronian news, videos intercepting broadcasts from other planets, and just digital books. The green mech looked up and listened for any footsteps. “This is…odd. Nobody has come in yet. Maybe they even forgot-“

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

Cosmos whirled his head toward the entrance. “Oh scrap!”, he looked at the tall container that used to hold the high grade energon, “I wonder if I was allowed to take this?!” The green mech placed the cup down and ran to the berth, sat on the edge, and hunched his shoulders together.

Muffled voices traveled closer to the giant silver door. Cosmos widened his eyes as the door slid to the right and revealed a familiar, towering dark blue mech who invited him on the ship. Soundwave walked in and turned back to a yellow and blue mech that resembled a shark and mumbled something else to him. Cosmos tried to understand them but only got two words out of it; patrol and keep. The shark-like Decepticon nodded and walked off. Soundwave pressed a button on a panel near the door and the doors slid back with a loud locking sound.

The echo of the door locking rang in Cosmos’s audio input. His spark felt weaker as Soundwave silently walked closer. Cosmos felt so small, his body freezing up and squeezing his optics shut. _“Holy Primus, this is it! He’s gonna finish me off personally! Putting me in this nice room so I could have some dignity when I die!”_

Soundwave stopped right in front of Cosmos, red optics behind his visor looked down at the trembling Autobot before him. He placed a servo gently on the green mech’s shoulder. Cosmos flinched in response.

“What is wrong little Autobot? Do you not like your suite?”

Cosmos thought his spark was gonna burst any minute. He cracked one optic open, turning to the large mech in front of him.

“H-Huh?!”

Soundwave cocked his head to the side, “You’re trembling. Are you cold? Are you low on fuel? There’s energon of all kinds in the fridge unit in the corner.”

The autobot loosened his shoulders, “Y-Y-Your not hear to k-kill me?”

“Kill?”, Soundwave took his servo off of Cosmos, “My brother, I am not here to harm. As I said, I’ve taken a more civilized way of talking to others.”

Cosmos shifted in his seat, the berth slab was actually a bit soft. “W-Why have you locked me here in this room? More importantly, WHY WHERE YOU TALKING TO GALVATRON?!!!!” Soundwave let those words float in the air for a moment, trying to answer that question himself. The dark blue mech turned his head to the side silently. He felt the autobot gain a little more confidence in his speech.

“I….trusted you. I mean I don’t trust Decepticons. But you gave me your word that you’re done fighting and I….”, Cosmos looked down at the floor, regret flushing back into him.

“You’re right…”, Soundwave spoke, “I am done fighting. But Galvatron is not here to fight. He also has given me his word that he shall not harm anyone innocent.” The Decepticon raised his servo up and clenched it to a fist, “We have destroyed our planet so much that it barely resembles its original form. Countless cities that stood tall and gloriously now are flat lands of nothing. The dust blowing in the wind, desperately trying to collide with something. Its depressing. There is no mystery why the people who left our planet won’t come back.” 

Soundwave looked at his fist with a relaxed expression under his covered face, “Most of our lives were eaten up trying to live and trying to make the right decisions. Decisions that won’t make anyone happy. Decisions that millions of Cybertronians and other races across the galaxy have perished over. Decisions that might not even benefit anyone but the sake of our kind’s future. The one thing that can destroy anyone is trying to do the right thing. We don’t even know what’s the right choice anymore. I chose to keep searching. Our race is made for so much more. We are not just metallic brutes. We have so much more to offer than violence and force. There is peace in our kind’s future. I know it.”

Cosmos kept quiet. He couldn’t deny that most of his life was crafted around the war. His life, his personality, his friends…They all were made during the war. Now that’s its over, it feels like everyone is either dying off or just lost. Cosmos raised his head, meeting Soundwave’s heated glance. He never would’ve guessed this Decepticon who was Megatron’s most loyal officer, who commanded countless armies, and knew nearly everything that was going on, could spill his heart out like this. _“This guy has probably killed thousands and thousands of Autobots and god knows how many planets have fallen under his foot….”_ , and here he was in front of him, just talking. Cosmos just couldn’t believe it as the mental images of Soundwave, a scary brutal commander, slowly began to bleed into what he saw in front of him. The green mech just stook his head.

“I…I don’t know what’s going on anymore…Its like we all want the same thing but everyone wants to do their own thing.”, Cosmos responded.

“Indeed. We’re an aggressive race I’ve come to realize. Even some of the most peaceful transformers are the dangerous when provoked.”

Cosmos shrugged, “Heh…Like you?”

A pause loomed for a second until the Autobot slapped a servo over his mouth plate. _“OH WHAT THE HELL COSMOS?! Good one letting that slip out!”_ , Cosmos nervously thought while desperately looking up at Soundwave standing there.

“S-S-Sorry! I-I didn’t mean to-!”

Cosmos immediately stopped talking, hearing something that he never thought he’d ever witness first hand. He stared at Soundwave turning his head slightly to the right, his shoulders relaxed, and….chuckling? Soundwave was actually chuckling at Cosmos’s snarky remark?

What dimension did Cosmos walk into?! Is this a dream?! Cosmos pinched his leg, just to make sure. 

Soundwave looked back at the confused mech. “Was that a complement little Autobot?”

Cosmos froze up. _“I can’t tell if this guy is being sarcastic or not!”_

“Y-yes?”, Cosmos answered with 0.1 percent confidence.

The Decepticon stood there with his expression remaining relaxed.

“Thank you.”

Cosmos twiddled his fingers in his lap, feeling flattered that he got to hear one of the most dangerous Decepticon commanders to laugh at his lame snarky comment. “No problem big guy….”, Cosmos nervously chuckled, feeling the air get hot. The sound of Soundwave laughing was still fresh in his mind.

Soundwave looked around the room himself. “This room is suitable for your accommodations?”

“Oh! Yes this room is fine! Trust me! Thank you!”, words spilled out of Cosmos’s voice output. The green mech straightened his posture and looked down. His spark felt weighted down, overheating alerts popping up in his sight, fans revving up and- what the hell was going on?! Cosmos couldn’t understand why he was acting weird all of a sudden! He looked around startled, trying to think of an excuse to leave but Soundwave looked back at Cosmos.

“Is there something wrong?”, Soundwave asked in a concerned tone. Concerned as his vox box allowed him to sound.

Cosmos froze up again. “I- Yes? No? No!”

“You look panicked. Are you waiting for someone?”

 _“Oh slag, now you’ve done it. Great job, now Soundwave thinks you’re a spy and is getting suspicious!”_ Cosmos stifted off the birth and onto his two feet. “No! I’m not waiting for anyone….Though I wish a was….”, the green mech answered. 

Soundwave placed a servo on Cosmos’s shoulder again, “Do not fret. Your friends are probably fine. As I said, we are an aggressive race. It takes a lot to kill us.”

Cosmos looked to the side, remembering the news of Megatron coming back from the dead. Soundwave did have a point, it is hard to truly kill a transformer off. He looked back up at the Decepticon and relaxed his face.

“Your right…I’m just nervous…”

Soundwave nodded and released his grip. He turned and walked toward the door, “I will leave you to your business then.” 

Cosmos blinked and took a few steps forward, “W-Wait you’re just gonna leave me here?”

The tall mech stopped and slightly turned his head, “You don’t have to stay here. This is your assigned room. You may walk around the ship. I did not take you in as a prisoner.” He continued to walk, pressing the panel to open the door.

It was a mystery of what prompted Cosmos to run up to Soundwave but it happened. The green mech stood next to Soundwave, placing a servo on his arm.

“U-Um…Hey this is gonna sound a bit crazy but…”, Cosmos started. Soundwave turned to glance at the little autobot before him.

“Can I walk with you? I just…don’t feel safe…I mean it’s not you! I- uh…”, Cosmos stumbled over his words.

“Do you wish for me to show you around the ship?”, Soundwave answered, extending a left-handed open servo to Cosmos.

The green mech looked at Soundwave’s hand. The same hand that invited him on the ship and the same hand that ordered the guards to escort Cosmos to the very room he was standing in. Cosmos looked up at Soundwave with the same uneasy face he gave before stepping onto the ship. But it felt a little easier for Cosmos to move his right servo and grasp the taller mech’s hand.

“Y-Yes please.”

The two of them left the room and locked the door.

ºººº


	2. Monitoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smut happens in this chapter! I tried to stay accurate to the events of what's happening in ex-RiD but it might start derailing a bit after the next chapter.

[][][]  

_“Internal Body Temperatures are up by 40%. Turning on fans.”_  

Cosmos shook his head, the text in his optical view melting away. 

Soft heat was filling Cosmos up like water seeping through his metallic plates. His grip felt so weak when it touched Soundwave’s smooth and polished forearm. Cosmos decided to change from the original plan of holding hands due to other decepticons giving the pair a puzzling glance when they passed by. He could’ve sworn that one of them said something about being a “lucky bot” and started laughing. Cosmos looked down as he felt his face turning red. “L-L-Lucky bot?”, he mumbled under his breath. _“Oh Primus . Don’t tell me that I look like I’m on a date with Soundwave! You big idiot Cosmos! Why did you even suggest to even hold hands with this big guy? My brain node must be cracking!”_  

Soundwave was too busy pointing out certain locations around the ship, easing up his pace to so the little autobot can keep up. The two walked down the side hall near the windows. The ship had a gorgeous view of the bright blue planet below.

He finally looked down at a distracted Cosmos, “Are you sure you’re feeling ok Cosmos? Have you been paying attention?” 

“Of course! Yes! I’ve just been feeling a bit....er...stuffy!” 

“Stuffy? Are you filled with something?”

“Forgive me...It’s an Earth slang for ‘feeling hot’”.

Soundwave nodded, “I see. You’ve been ‘stuffy’ ever since we’ve walked out of the room.” 

Cosmos gave a nervous look, “H-How didja know?....”

The deep blue mech tapped his head, “I was forged with very heightened senses. Some of my cassette comrades taught me to control my senses and helped me be the best soldier using my talent when I served Megatron.”

The short green autobot responded with a surprised “Oh!”. That did explain why Soundwave was always the top Decepticon; the guy probably has super powers too!

The two of them took a couple of more steps, crossing the hall lit up with a turquoise blue glow.

Cosmos scratched the side of his head with a finger, “So...Does that mean that you can read minds?”

He felt Soundwave shift a bit before answering, “Depends. Reading minds directly or reading minds through movements and body language?”

“U-Uh....both?”, Cosmos awkwardly answered.

The decepticon paused before taking the autobot’s servo. Cosmos squeaked in surprise, his inner body temperatures rose even higher.

Soundwave unhanded the autobot, “Cosmos....You’re going through some type of heat cycle.”

“Wait!...What?!....Heat Cycle?!!?" 

“What else can explain your body temperature nearly overheating, shaky joints, and condensation building up on your faceplate”, Soundwave tilted his head away, “ and in other places underneath your plating...”

Cosmos felt like he could burst. “Gee! Why don’t you announce all my problems out loud!" 

Soundwave stopped walking and looked at Cosmos, making the autobot sink into his shoulders.

“Are you attracted to me?”, Soundwave asked.

The green mech could only be silent, _“Ooooh here we go!”_

The ufo mech could only cough and looked to the side, “N-No! I just met you!”

“You’ve been showing these odd symptoms ever since I escorted you to your suite. Did I strike a cord with you?” 

_“OOOoooooh god! He’s reading me like a book!!! That liar, he is psychic!!!"_  

Soundwave fully turned to Cosmos, “It’s better to be honest with me. There are no security cameras in this hallway so don’t feel embarrassed.”

Cosmos covered his face with his servo with a flushed face and back up a little, “Man you can be brutally honest...” He snapped back his mouth plate in attempt to cool down his red tinted face. With a mouth twitch, Cosmos looked up at Soundwave standing there waiting for him. The quiet hall didn’t help the tension ease up. 

“I...I dunno! Ok? I just....there’s been so much stress and I’ve been kinda lonely lately and you’re being nice to me all of a sudden and...-!”

The green mech felt a servo touch his shoulder; he stopped spilling words out of his mouth. A flushed face looked up at Soundwave with a look of desperation.

“I didn’t consider what you could’ve been going through. You’re clearly stressed out.” Cosmos nodded and looked to the floor.

Soundwave continued, “Listen, the whole ship is about to go into hibernation mode for a couple of hours. Most of us will be in our suites going to sleep to conserve energy so we can be on our.... How does Rumble call it? ‘On our A game’ or something along the lines of that. 

Cosmos took a deep sigh, “I guess I should rest....”

“Yes that would be recommended for someone in your situation. Do you need me to escort you back to your room?”

“Oh no! I know where my room is!”, The green mech felt Soundwave’s servos slide off and began to walk back across the hall.

“Cosmos.”

The autobot turned to see the decepticon soldier slide back his own mouth plate. Cosmos optics widened in awe, the most dangerous Decepticon in the universe actually had a face of very few scars. The light gray tinted face began to talk, his curved lips moving.

“You’re a very obedient autobot”, a small smirk formed in the corner of Soundwave’s mouth, “and you’re very honest.” He snapped the mouth plate back together, covering it once again. The Decepticon turned and walked out of the hall, the doors sliding open and re-sealing back. 

Cosmos only could stand there. Not only did he hear Soundwave laugh, but he saw his faceplate and saw him make a smirk! A SMIRK! The ufo mech couldn’t help but smile at the image of Soundwave un-masked face laughing. He snapped his own face plate on, and slowly walked back to his room, saving all the mental images he witnessed in the last couple of seconds.

  

[][][][][][]

 

As the hibernation tone rang across the ship, the main hall lights turned a strong tint of blue while the rest of the ship turned the lights completely off. The sounds of metal stepping and people mumbling could be heard in the suite hall. Only one room was still on. The main control center kept it’s light on within it’s closed doors.

“Everyone made it to their rooms and nobody was roaming except us.” Lazerbeak reported while perched on Soundwave’s right shoulder. 

“Guess we’re havin’ one of those human slumber party things?”, Buzzsaw asked from Soundwave’s left shoulder.

“You kiddin’ me? Who would wanna party with your boring aft?”, the two bird mechs cackled as Soundwave stood by the multi screen control center, typing information into the main computer. The birds ceased their joking and focused on their “Boss”.

“Whatcha doin’ Boss?” Buzzsaw cocked his head at the screens.

“I am checking the fuel levels and engines to see if everything is stable. The humans have done such a mighty feat in building this thing that I don’t exactly trust if this ship is safe.”

“I gotta admit, those humans are small but big thinkers!” Lazerbeak commented while scuffling his wings.

“Agreed. They seem to act very similar to Cybertronians in some ways...” Soundwave said to himself. The computer screens flashed surveillance of the hallways, all empty and glowing with a blue tint. 

Soundwave backed up and sat in a long chair perched in front of the computer system. The two bird mechs flew off of Soundwave’s shoulders. “You ain’t gonna get some sleep?”, Buzzsaw asked.

“I’ll stay up. You two get some rest.” Soundwave answered.

The thick door slid open as Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak took their leave, the auto lock on the door activated as it slid back in place. Soundwave opened a small remote control panel on the side of the chair. The remote panel moved directly to his side, he pressed a button to power down the lights in the room. Soundwave pressed another button as the main screen of the computer flashed an image of the silver deluxe suite.

A tiny hint of relief comforted him when he saw the Autobot in the room as requested. The green mech was pacing to his berth, steam emitting from between his plates. _“He must used the shower racks”,_ Soundwave thought to himself. The hidden surveillance camera eye was in the center of a portrait hanging on the wall, directly across the room where the berth was. The dark blue mech closed his eyes, focusing his senses around him to check if he was truly alone. Nothing picked up on his mental radar. After a couple of minutes of meditation, he exhaled as his optics reopened.

A surge of shock bolded down his spinal cord, his optics widened in shock as Soundwave glimpsed Cosmos on the berth with his legs and interface panel spread open. Soundwave reacted by grabbing the chair handles and turning his head away. Red optics reclosing themselves, the dark blue mech couldn’t have imagined seeing a sight like that today.

Soundwave palmed his helm in embarrassment and hovered his finger over the remote control panel. Still looking away from the large screen in front of him, a sick feeling of curiosity wanted to see what Cosmos was going to do. Soundwave heard the little Autobot’s voice very softly through the monitor.

“N...Ngh”, Cosmos moaned desirably as gentle sounds of metal joints moving accompanied it.

The Decepticon felt like his spark was engulfed in flames. His finger was STILL hovering over the remote control, not moving at all. Soundwave moved his servo down across his face in disgust. Before he could try to change the channel feed, more sound came from the monitor.

“I...I shouldn’t...Someone might be watching me... I know they wouldn’t have let me in a room without monitoring me...An autobot...”, the saucer mech paused as he ran his thick fingers up and down his valve. A small groan escaped from his audio output, glossing over his sensitive yellow nub. Cosmos shivered as his whole body felt flushed with heat.

“I can’t...I don’t....F-Frag! I just need this...”, Cosmos fidgeted on his berth, leaning down on his back and propping his legs up.

Soundwave carefully looked up from his palm at the monitor from the corner of his optic. The sight became even filthier as the Autobot was sprawled out on the berth, his legs spread even wider! The Decepticon sunk in his seat, burying his face back into his palms.

“Primus....”, he cursed. This is ridiculous. It’s just a person doing something private Soundwave thought.

He felt like a perv at a peep show.

The very thought of it made him shutter; peep shows belong in the Dead End, not here.

Back when he still walked the same trash covered path as other poverty stricken mechs on their flawed planet, the Dead End had a heavy air of constantly being watched. Weather from the shadowed corners of broken buildings or from clean, rich looking mechs walking through for cheap thrills, the Dead End was definitely being “maintained”. The memory of passing groups of pathetic or dangerous drunks peeping through a decently sized hole in a building was fresh in Soundwave’s mind. That’s how some brothels operated in certain parts of Dead End.

Put a weak looking mech, the “toy”, in a room by himself with a berth to sit on. He would position himself so all could see his panels, and only start pleasuring himself when people were watching.

Usually a huge, strong mech with weapons would be blocking the hole and accepting the currency from the group of people.

When the money was collected, the guard would move aside and the show would begin.

What really made this peep show money was whoever could cough up the most shanix coins will be able to frag the toy mech.

It made Soundwave feel sick to his engine tanks that he can still remember almost applying for that job in his early life. He was desperate, along with the thousands of other mechs around him. The Decepticon shuttered as the memory of paying for one show instead of saving up for a container of energon. The slim mech was lying on the berth in a deep red room with a single bright light shining above him. Soundwave was in the second row, trying not to have a sensory overload in the crowd. He could feel the hunger in all the mechs, hooting and making perverted comments. He could’ve sworn that the pleasure mech was looking directly at him in his faded yellow optics. Soundwave didn’t win the gamble; through he wasn’t interested in fragging the toy mech and walked off.

The daydream was sliced away as more moaning came from the big monitor. Soundwave slowly sighed and swallowed his pride in exchange for his sick curiosity. He looked up at the monitor fully, using the panel to zoom in for a better look. Cosmos was ferociously inserting his fluid covered fingers into the thick lips of his wet valve. The mech was panting and gasping Soundwave’s name under his breath. Cosmos used his free servo to rub his hot plating from his round chest down to his legs. The sight of the Autobot begging for Soundwave was making the Decepticon conflicted to keep watching or to turn the camera off. 

Soundwave heard Cosmos panting faster as his movements also sped up, his name echoing in the room. He moved his servo over the remote panel and pressed the button, switching the channel to the outside docking area. The pleasurable noises were cut clean off, the room turning deathly silent. Soundwave sat there in the silence of his own thoughts. He eventually got up from the chair slowly, scuffling to the sidewall. A dark blue servo was placed on the wall as Soundwave hunched over. Placing his other hand over his valve panel, feeling the dripping hot, white fluids along the cracks. 

“.....”

 

[][][][][]

 

“Is everything going according to plan Soundwave?” A pink toned, holographic projection of Galvatron asked with a smirk.

“Yes”, Soundwave answered, “Everything on the station is going well. Brawl should be on Cybertron by now to assist the others. The autobots seem to be still dealing with their own problems currently.”

Crimson optics shined as Galvatron raised a fist, “Excellent. Plans are coming along just fine.”

The dark blue mech looked down at the floor. “Galvatron I-“, a fake cough came from the pink hologram, “Forgive me. Lord Galvatron...Please remember that the Decepticon cause is to do things with the least amount of collateral damage. Especially when dealing with our own kind.”

Galvatron scuffed, “Soundwave! You can be quite irritating with all that talk of avoiding chaos and what not! Decepticons represent power and strength. You and I both know that if Cybertron wants to remain free, there will have to be sacrifices. Only the strong survive in our universe.”

Soundwave didn’t respond; he let those words sink into his head. The old warlord squinted his optics and gritted his denta, “You are a Decepticon aren’t you? I think I can hear you beginning to sound like an Autobot!”

The mech looked up straight into the hologram in front of him. “Lord Galvatron I know what it means to be a Decepticon and I will never stop being one”, Soundwave responded in a flat tone.

“Good. It would be a big shame if one of my most loyal soldiers started going soft on me,” Galvatron’s smirk returned, “Especially when that little Autobot seems to have started taking a liking to you.” Soundwave’s optics shot open and stepped back a step. _“He couldn’t have seen my interactions with Cosmos through the security cameras...”,_ he thought. The other mechs on the ship must have reported it to Galvatron. Soundwave knew he shouldn’t have put Cosmos in the deluxe suite. That room is wired from roof to floor, but he had to make sure that Autobot wasn’t being suspicious or planning anything dangerous.

Galvatron softly chuckled, as he turned to the side, “How sentimental. So that little fool has smitten you.”

“He has not smitten me.”, he clenched his fists.

“Smitten or not, he is still the enemy.” Galvatron shot a side-glance at Soundwave, “You better not start showing weakness when in front of me. I never want to question if you’re truly a decepticon again. Do I make myself clear?”

Soundwave straightened his posture, “Yes Lord Galvatron.”

The hologram glitched offline and left Soundwave standing there in the main lobby alone. He sighed and rubbed his helm, “I need to tell Cosmos to be more careful. The whole station is not only under my watch but under Galvatron’s watch too...I should move him out of that suite...”

“Is something troubling you Soundwave?”, a voice called out from across the room.

Red optics darted to the source to see Sky-Byte walking up to him. “Sky-Byte,” he turned around fully, “Is there something you need?”

The shark mech cocked his head slightly, “No. There is nothing wrong with me. I was just checking on you.” Soundwave raised a brow behind his visor. Somehow Sky-Byte saw that small expression and lowered his head, “Forgive me, I accidentally eavesdropped on your conversation with Galvatron. I decided to wait until you were done.”

“What else did you hear?”

Sky-Byte’s mouth twitched, “I heard you being concerned about your guest, Cosmos.”

Soundwave turned away. He walked over to the computer and began typing. “I appreciate you being concerned about me. It’s important for all of us to be more aware of each other, but I can handle my own issues.” Sky-Byte exhaled and took his leave. He stopped at the doorway and turned his head to the side, “You should be more watchful over your Autobot. The whole ship is talking about you two. Even though most of us aren’t the violent type anymore, you can’t stop their mouths.”

And with that, Soundwave was left alone again. He sighed, longing for Buzzsaw and Laserbeak to swoop onto his shoulders and give him company. Soundwave wondered where they were....

 

[][][]


	3. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos interacts with the rest of the Decepticons on the Station. This chapter goes a little Soundwave/Megaton but it's a flashback. Not sure when I'll end the story but there's probably 2 chapters left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THAT SMUT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I finally got to read Transformers (ex-RiD) #50 so I know where to go with this story.

[][][]

 

Both of Cosmos’s arms waved around wildly as two bird mechs hovered overhead. The two bird mechs casted a shadow upon the wide screen of the theatre. The screen showed a dramatic scene of two seekers speaking to each other with two shadows blocking it.

Cosmos clenched both his fists, “Stop landing on my shoulders you annoying birds!”

The flying saucer mech started to get embarrassed and felt his face turning red. Buzzsaw landed in front seat of Cosmos.

“Man, you look just like when you were holdin’ hands with the Boss!”, the red cassette mech snarked. Lazerbeak landed a seat behind Cosmos, “I can’t believe this guy’s been on this ship for a couple of hours and BAM! He’s fallen over heels over Soundwave!”

Two servos waved at Buzzsaw’s direction. “Shut up!”, Cosmos growled, “Why do you guys keep freaking following me today?!"

Lazerbeak flew up and landed next to Buzzsaw, “Who are you trying to fool?

“Its obvious you got a thing for the Boss!”, Buzzsaw added.

“So why don’t you just go ahead and just admit it to him?!”, Lazerbeak asked.

Cosmos leaned back in his seat and turned his head away. “Like I’d ever tell you chuckle heads anything! 

The red bird gave Cosmos a suspicious look, “What makes you think Soundwave would ever want to frag you?”

The green mech’s optics darted to the side, a sour feeling of doubt entering his spark.

Lazerbeak laughed, “The thought of Soundwave ever getting lovey dovey with an Autobot is unthinkable!”

“You think you’re the first person to have a crush on Soundwave?!”, Buzzsaw commented, “This guy is a wild mech! He’s seen way more action than you!” 

“I bet you’ve never got fragged before!”

Cosmos sunk in his seat and stayed silent with an irritated expression. _“These two idiots probably never fragged anything either!”_ , Cosmos exhaled and quickly stood up, walking away from the two birds.

The two exchanged glances and looked back at the mech silently leaving. “Yo! Where ya goin’ Autobot?”, Lazerbeak called out. The theatre kept playing the movie as Cosmos walked away. The yellow mech scratched his head, “Eh! Who needs him! If he can’t even handle us, wait until he starts talking to the other guys!” 

Buzzsaw took off from the chair and landing in front of the green mech who was almost at the door. “Where do ya think you’re going? Me n’ Lazer were just bein’ nice!”

Cosmos scuffed, “Hmph. Thanks for the pleasant conversation. Now get out of my way.” He stepped aside of the red cassette mech and walked out of the theatre. Lazerbeak flew past Buzzsaw and hovered above Cosmos walking in the halls, “Where ya going?” 

“Since you birds want to give me a nice welcome, I’d thought I let Soundwave know about your introduction you gave me.”, Lazerbeak halted his flying and landed on the floor in shock. Cosmos continued, “I’ll even bring up how he’s a ‘wild mech’ according to both of you....” 

Lazerbeak took flight beside Cosmos, “Heh! Hey buddy! Wait a minute! Lets just try to be civilized here!” 

Buzzsaw flew on the other side, “Don’t tell the Boss! He’ll chew us out! Don’t be that guy!” 

“Maybe if you two started treating me with a bit more respect. But since I’m just some Autobot, I guess you two aren’t gonna be changing for me anytime soon....”, Cosmos walked faster to the main room, “Its bad enough that I get treated like a joke by my own teammates...”

“Your own teammates treated you like crap?”, Buzzsaw asked. 

Cosmos lowered his head, “I never get proper respect...I’m just a tool for everyone to use...Nobody ever thanks me for anything. All I ever get assigned to do is fly around planets, do steak outs, and alot of other dangerous crap.”

Laserbeak landed in front of the green mech, prompting the other to stop. “Yo buddy... forgive us for crapping on ya...metaphorically. We’re just really rough on newcomers. Force of habit.” 

Buzzsaw floated above his fellow bird cassette mech. “Especially when it comes to Soundwave. We’re all really close to each other, like a family unit...Whenever some guy wants to get a little too close to the Boss, he has to go through us!” 

“You better be lucky Ravage ain’t here, he’d be trailing your aft all the time.”, Lazerbeak said.

“So lets make a deal. We’ll let up on ya and you don’t tell Soundwave anything! How does that sound?”, Buzzsaw commented. 

Cosmos pointed, “You guys will start leaving me the hell alone?!” 

Lazerbeak poked at his inner wings, “Sure knucklehead! We’ll leave ya alone!” The green bot folded his arms and looked to the side. He sighed, “Fine...I won’t say a thing...” 

Buzzsaw exhaled, “Whew! We’re cool then...”

“Man you Autobots are such tattle tails!”, Lazerbeak commented.

The ufo mech huffed and placed both his servos on his hips, “That’s a bold statement coming from a someone who’s ‘Boss’ is a spy. In other words... a professional tattle tail.”

A moment of silence erupted as the two bird mechs let that statement in the air, their widened optics stared blankly at Cosmos.

Buzzsaw landed next to Lazerbeak and leaned in closer, “Ya know.... I never thought of it that way....”

“Me neither...” Lazerbeak cocked his head to the side as he looked to the side. 

Cosmos whirled around completely and walked back into the theatre room. He sat back into his seat, the rest of the room being completely barren of people and dark as ever. The screen flashed the same two seekers tightly hugging each other while under a bunch of crushed building pieces. Cosmos looked back up at the movie playing, “Crap those two idiot mechs made me miss a good chunk of his flick.” 

The mood was silent with a visual purple tint all over the screen. A distant sound of fires and stones hitting the floor echoed in the room. One of the seekers was large plane and had a bright purple and dark blue color scheme. His facemask was broken in two, revealing his cracked dark grey face plate underneath. The mech’s name was named Neptune while his other mech, Gala, was a smaller seeker with a bright red and black jet. 

Neptune lowered his head and whispered into Gala’s audio source, “Forgive me.” , he said in a shaky tone. Cosmos noticed that energon was bleeding out of an open blast wound in his mid section. Gala’s yellow optics squeezed shut as pink liquid ran down his pearl white face.

“No...You have nothing to be sorry about, “ Gala said in a calm glitchy tone, “I knew people wouldn’t like us being together...”

“This shouldn’t have happened under my watch. As long as your mind and spark are fine, we’ll survive til help comes along.” 

Gala nuzzled his head into Neptune’s chest, “I’m ok...We’ll goto a planet far away from this place, a nice place where others like us want to live in peace and not care about who is fighting for what.” 

Neptune’s faded red optics closed as he sighed, “I’ll search everywhere so you can be happy....” 

Cosmos shifted in his seat, he bashfully rubbed his cheek. “Man...I thought this movie was supposed to be corny but it’s kinda pullin’ at my spark.” The movie continued on, the mood of the film beginning to spill into the theatre. A battleship eventually landed and a small scouting group of intimidating mechs found Neptune and Gala under the building debris.

The last scene showed the two seekers together in the medbay, bandaged up, and sharing the same berth with their hands together.

 

[][][]

 

_“Where did you find this room?” A dark blue servo lightly slid up the warm gray plating. The heat in the air was filled with the scent of inner metals, tiny electric bursts, and the warm pink light glowing above Soundwave and Megatron._

_“I stumbled upon it...This building apparently offered rooming above the data labs. This place was abandoned when we took over the district.”, the poet responded._

Red optics glowed brightly in the sea of dark purple shadows. The room was surprisingly clean but didn’t hold anything but a very big berth slab, barren chests, and a few empty data pads on the table. Soundwave slowly raised himself from Megatron’s arms and sat up straight, looking below at his new boss. 

“Are you sure you’d rather follow me than Ratbat? How do I know that you’re truly devoted to me?”

Soundwave tilted his head to the side, “Me letting you stick your servos within me wasn’t enough?” The grey mech made a smirk and huffed, “I did alot more to you than merely feeling you with my tired hands.” The dark blue mech leaned down and kissed Megatron’s helm lightly with exposed lips.

“And I loved every minute of it~”, he nuzzled his own helm against his new boss, “Your scent is intoxicating.”

“My scent?...”

“Yes. You feel better to be around than when Ratbat comes near me...”, Soundwave slid down Megatron’s body, letting his head rest on the gray mech’s chest. He felt a servo touch against his back, rubbing up and down. “Anyone feels better to be around than someone from the Senate...”, his gravelly voice commented in amusement.

The two of them laid on the big berth quietly, the sounds of distant factory noises and bustling from the street level filled in the silence. It was nighttime outside the building, lights glaring into each other, and the outside looking like a wash of different bright colors bleeding into the sky. Soundwave could care less about the view outside; he was with his new boss in solitude. Feeling each other’s sparks beating was enough chattering for them. 

Seekers breaking the air space above zoomed pass the area from the left to the right. The vibrations tickled past Soundwave’s audio input, the sound evaporating into the mixture of the environment. He remembered how he hated the sound of Seekers flying above him; the sounds turned into a spiky scent and make him paranoid that they were going to crash into him. Soundwave can still feel a small paw press against the tip of his pede and Ravage calmly saying, “It’s just people flying over. Nobody is going to hurt you. Instead of panicking, try opening up your ears more. You’ll know where they’re going.” 

The two stared up at the happy toned pink light giving them sight in the room. Such a bright light...it was from a building across from where Soundwave and Megatron were laying in. It was some sort of bar or entertainment place that was going out of business until the Decepticons practically took over. Soundwave predicted that he’s probably going to have to bust a couple of wild parties since some soldiers tend to bring small “toy” mechs and upsetting brothel owners from other areas nearby.

Megatron sighed as he shifted a little, making Soundwave wrap his arms around the mech and squeeze him with glee. He heard his leader softly chuckle and relax his body. The dark blue mech couldn’t help the smile stretching across his face turning into a grin. “ _This was too much of a good thing_ ”, Soundwave thought as infinite fantasies of him and Megatron fighting and always being together made him blush. 

The gleeful grin faded, his mind returning back to reality. “ _Megatron is powerful...He was like me and thousands of our followers...But he’s risen up. I’m just a spy... I’m working for the same people who have held my head down in the black waters of the Dead End. I’m just floating deeper into the pure darkness while Ratbat lifts me up from the water every now and then for some air.”_  

“...” 

“...Megatron...”, Soundwave started, “Forgive me for distracting you with this. You didn’t have to do this...I must look so desperate-“

“Shush. Don’t speak like that about yourself.” Megatron moved his servo from his new comrade’s back to his helm, “Soundwave... You have a gift that can make you powerful. You have such big possibilities ahead.... Your gift can make you a leader among all of us, even over me. Only you can control your own path.” 

Soundwave opened up his exposed red optics at Megatron, his lips twitched, “A-Am I doing the right thing Megatron?....”

“You tell me... or would you rather ask your master?”, Megatron responded. The dark blue mech looked to the side, he shifted a little. A shiver shot down his spine, he felt the air turning dry and cold again. “ _Master_...” Soundwave didn’t want to learn from Ratbat, to be his slave to just run around and do his bidding. He wanted to change his future. Soundwave wanted to leave his old life behind and never stare at it again. He wanted to change Cyberton so it could be fair all of his oppressed brethren. 

Soundwave took Megatron’s servo and clenched it hard. “You’re my master.” The gray mech stared directly at his new soldier with his hard optics. Megatron snorted and wiggled his held servo loosely. “I never expected you to pull such a...clique line from your curved lips.....”, he began chuckled to himself, hugging Soundwave tighter.

Soundwave was completely thrown off by Megatron finding him amusing, “I’m clique?...Is that bad?...” 

Megatron smiled, “No Soundwave, I just think you’re humorous! Are you really this serious around others?” 

The dark blue mech felt his face turn hot as his master looked at him with an amused, raised brow. Soundwave snickered a bit, “Y-Yes. I have to be honest towards my new boss.” He heard Megatron laugh more; just hearing it makes Soundwave feel content. The air felt warm again, the cold sense of doubt leaving. 

The two of them fell silent again, eventually easing into sleep mode as soft sounds from outside still could be heard. 

A quiet moment, embracing Megatron, was more rewarding than anything Ratbat or anyone could have ever gave Soundwave. To be at peace with someone you believe in and who believes in you... 

 

 _Nothing could match that sense._

 

 _Nothing._  

 

Soundwave laid there on his berth, gazing up at the tall ceiling. He raised himself up and sat there, his eyes concentrating on the large monitors across the room. The same monitors he saw his autobot guest servicing himself. Soundwave squeezed his optics shut as he slapped both of his servos on his face, the sting of pain woke his nerves up. 

“Stop.... Stop remembering that....”, he told himself with his teeth gritting together, “Megatron is not your lover.....I... never was....” Soundwave remained still; feeling a part of him was still missing. 

Soundwave raised his head up and sighed, heat pressing against his masked face. “I was always there....even when I should’ve left him at this worst...”, his right shoulder twitched. 

“I feel into the same trap anyone does when they get passionate about Megatron...I was just one of his firsts...” He wanted to feel pride in being one of Megatron’s first ‘casual lovers’. Unfortunately he constantly had to see another one of his past boss’s casual lovers, a mentally bloated seeker who never learned his lesson. Soundwave’s mouth twitched, he didn’t feel like remembering Starscream. 

“ _Wonder if that idiot realizes that Cybertron has a bad history with rulers “,_ he thought. A sudden pecking sound echoed across the room. Soundwave walked towards the doorway and opened it up for Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak to fly in. They both landed gently on their boss’s shoulders, Lazerbeak nudged his beak against Soundwave head. “Hey bud, you’ve been locked away in this room every since hibernation. You ok?” 

“Yes Lazerbeak, I got some rest as soon as you guys left. Where were you two in the past few hours?”

Buzzsaw lifted one of his wings up towards the ceiling, “We were just welcoming your boyfriend, Cosmos, to the ship.” 

Soundwave turned to him, “Boyfriend?...Is that another Earth term?”

Lazerbeak rolled his optics, “Yeah. It is...He really needs to stop listening to those humans. They’re starting to rub off on everything. 

“It means ‘Conjunx something’ in our language”, the red bird mech replied, “Pretty much someone you’re smoochin’ with is called a boyfriend back on Earth. Kinda weird how they call someone they potentially mate with a ‘friend’. Sounds insultin’ to me. ” 

“What the hell do you expect from humans? Just a tiny planet full of WIERDOS!” Lazerbeak cackled. 

“I see...Boyfriend means Conjunx Endura in Earth language...”, Soundwave quietly said. He walked out of his room, walking across down the low ceiling hallway. The two birds looked at each other and leaned near Soundwave’s face. “You can’t be serious....” Lazerbeak said. “ You’re not actually considering ‘smooching’ that Cosmos guy!?”, Buzzsaw finished. 

Soundwave was silent as the two birds leaned back up straight. An awkward air of silence followed all of them as metal echoed until they got out of the hallway and into the main lobby. They travelled to the elevator room, Soundwave pressed the calling button and the doors instantly opened. The spacious elevator had an open window, displaying the ship’s exterior along with the infinite space they were floating in. 

The elevator rose as the quiet machinery was lifting Soundwave and his comrades’ weight. Buzzsaw sighed, “You’re actually serious...Come on Soundwave! The guy is a LOSER!” Lazerbeak tilted his head and shrugged, “It’s true. He’s a joke within his own Autobot squad.” 

“I know.” Soundwave answered flatly. The window showed them getting higher up the giant space station. 

The red bird mech’s optics widened in disbelief, “Seriously?!?! Primus, Soundwave! Thought you had standards! The guy might be a big mech but he’s got no confidence! Do you really want to be around a sad sack like him?” 

“...I used to be like that.”, the dark blue mech turned to Buzzsaw with a concerned look, “You, Lazerbeak, and Ravage found me as a depressed mech at the Dead End. Cosmos is an Autobot but I can tell by way he talks and his body language that he’s clearly not happy being treated by his own allies. He can survey a planet from above and scan the grounds for activity. Not every mech can do that but of course, those who order Cosmos around clearly do not realize how much potential Cosmos has.”

Soundwave looked to the side, lifting his clenched servo, “If I could just convince him that we don’t mean to harm anyone, I could possibly train him. I could possibly bring out the best in him. He could be an excellent member of the crew.... All he has to do is believe in himself... “ The two birds didn’t say anything at first, comprehending that their boss actually wants to help that Autobot.

Lazerbeak looks at Soundwave and says, “You really think Cosmos would ever be a Decepticon?” 

Soundwave lowered his fist, “It would be great for him to see the non-violent side of Decepticon way. The Autobots have gotten in the way and destroyed it over millions of years across galaxies, but things are different. Primus has given all of us a path and we choose to walk it or not. I learned that when you want change, you cannot stand there and do nothing...Cosmos must choose to either do what’s good for him or to stay under the waters of his Autobot masters. I cannot help that I feel like I was in Cosmos’ position at one point.” 

“As in?...” 

“...Feeling lost...”

 

[][][]

 

The bar was lit up with Decepticons chattering and laughing. Energon was being sipped into grinning faces, the place being a big source of energy. Sky-Byte had his back to the bar, sitting on the swivel chair. He wore a flat expression, being lost in his own thoughts. The shark mech sighed as he turned around to the bar, recalling Soundwave’s strict order of staying out of his business. A glass of bright blue energon slammed in front of Sky-Byte. The shark mech flinched back at the sudden sound. 

“Oi. If you’re going to a bar, adleast act like you wanna be here...”, a purple and yellow colored mech commented behind the bar. Sky-Byte looked at the assumed bartender’s red optics and back down at the glowing blue drink in front of him. He picked it up with his right servo and gazed at it, “What the hell is this? Nuclear liquid?” 

The bartender sneered. “Naw. Nuclear brew dried up a long time ago! Plus it was more harmful than tasteful. Corroded the hell out of people’s tanks but man did it knock ya’ off your pedes!” 

Sky-Byte raised the glass up to his lips and pressed the corner to his lips. The entire bar instantly silenced itself within a few seconds, everyone looking towards the entrance of the bar. Sky-Byte raised his brow, lowering his glass, and turning his head to see Cosmos at the entrance standing in place. He watched the nervous green and yellow autobot walking to the bar, flooded with numerous purple, blue, and black mechs. Sky-Byte turned back to the bar and sipped his blue energon mixture, finding it a bit on the sweet side. 

He watched the bartender distract himself from the approaching autobot, whispers and murmurs now being heard. Sky-Byte rolled his optics and looked to the side, “ _....It’s just an Autobot....”,_ he thought. Cosmos seated himself about 3 chairs away to the right from Sky-Byte at the bar, detecting the Autobot trying not to feel self-conscious. The bartender swayed towards Cosmos and leaned against the counter with a servo. 

“What do ya want? _Autobot_?”, he grinned behind his facemask. 

Cosmos tapped the tips of his fingers together, “Uh..I just want regular gra-“ 

The bartender slammed an empty glass in front of Cosmos, pulling out two extravagant designed bottles and poured both of them into the glass. The bright blue liquid swirled into the gray low grade energon. Cosmos drew his shoulders together, still feeling red optics staring at him and probably talking about him. The mixture turned into a dark blue mixture, a red energon stick was plopped into the drink, and was slid the mixture in front of Cosmos. He raised it, feeling a bit cautious about drinking the weird brew. “Uhh....” 

“Drink up buddy. Tried making it the same color as your little crush Soundwave.” The nearby mechs started chortling, except a hunched over Sky-Byte, “Oh yea, that red energon stick got some spice in it”, the bartender said in a condescending tone. Cosmos felt his inner throat swell up, feeling like he’s about to get jumped. 

“T-Thanks....”, he retracted his mask and sipped his energon mix, starring down at the counter. 

The purple and yellow mech propped his elbows on the counter and grinned, “Soo.....You might as well come out and say it! You and Soundwave used to frag or something?” The liquid choked Cosmos for a second as he tried swallowing it. He coughed, giving a baffled look, “W-WHAT?! Primus no! I’m scared as hell of the guy!”

“Scared enough for you to be walkin’ together, _holdin’ hands~!_ ” A stranger called out behind the autobot, laughter followed the comment. Cosmos felt his inner temperature rise in embarrassment; he kept looking down. 

“ _I_ _BET HE WANTS TO KISS SOUNDWAVE_ ~!” another stranger said in a mockingly romantic tone, “THIS GUY PROBABLY NEVER GOT ANY ACTION BEIN’ AN AUTOBOT! BET THEY WERE STUCK UP, PRESTINE BUNCH OF MECHS!” The laugher erupted more across the bar, even the bartender was giggling behind his facemask. The bar went back it’s normal noise level, at the expense of the green U.F.O. mech. Cosmos lowered his eyes, becoming the pathetic joke once again. “ _Fraggin idiots. Can’t believe some of these guys actually agree with Soundwave...they’re all total pricks!”_ He kept sipping his gross drink to try and act professional. “ _I knew going on this ship was a bad idea....”_

The purple and yellow bartender nudged Cosmos with his elbow. “Come on Autobot, don’t you wanna frag Soundwave? Is that why you walked onto this station? Were you a lonely mech!?” The mech kept silent, turning his head away from the bartender.

A servo gently touched Cosmos’s shoulder, he flinched as he turned to see a dark gray, white and black tank mech sitting next to him. He towered over Cosmos, to his side a dark teal seeker were watching both of them with a unfriendly smile. The red visored tank leaned in and spoke with a low rough tone, “Relax Autobot...We’re just giving you a warm welcome to the group.”

Cosmos scoffed, smelling strong energon through the mech’s face mask., “Yea sure....” He shook his head, wanting to leave but that would make it worse. 

The dark gray mech lowered his voice and spoke closer to Cosmos’s, he wrapped his arm around the U.F.O.’s neck.

“ _Soundwave is an emotionless commander, you think he’d give out anything? You’re a bulky, strong looking mech._... _I could give you a warmer welcome_ _back in your suite_...”

The green mech shoved the tanker away from him with an elbow, “Frag off!”, he hissed. Cosmos felt the tanker’s strong grip snap around his wrist in a flash. Cosmos jerked his hand away but the grip got tighter. “I said _FRAG OFF_!!!”, he yelled as he rapidly tugged his wrist away from the grip. He felt body was tugged towards the drunken tanker like it was nothing.

“Didn’t you want to be fragged by a Decepticon!?” the seeker next to tanker enthusiastically mocked, the bar noise getting louder with laughter. The bartender abandoned the bar and walked over to the tables crowded with intimidating mechs.

The dark gray mech tried grappling Cosmos’s other wrist, “Come on sweet spark, I’ll be gentle.”, he flirted. The green mech gritted his teeth, nearly screaming out for help. 

“ENOUGH OF THIS.”

A blue claw snapped around the tanker’s wrist, squeezing it tightly. The dark gray mech yelped as he released his hold on Cosmos. The tank held his crushed wrist to his chest, “ _That hurt you stupid shark!”,_ he growled. People in the bar stopped talking and glancing at the erupting scene.

Sky-Byte gave the tanker a cold look, “Quit harassing him. He’s not interested in some pathetic tank.”

The tanker scowled, his heated visor turned bright. “ **Pathetic?!** ”, he yelled. He got up from his seat, his engines revved, “You got alot of nerve tellin’ me that you _fish_! I should blast a hole through your smart mouth!” Sky-Byte stood there, looking up at the angered mech quietly. “Do it. Soundwave would love to hear about it...”, the shark mech taunted further. The tanker gripped both his servos into fists, lowering his shot barrels at Sky-Byte. The shark mech opened up his claw, revealing itself to be a gun, and aimed directly at the wounded wrist of the tanker. A bright blast shot directly on contact with the wrist, the connected servo falling onto the floor. Cosmos jumped off the bar seat and backed away from the fight.

The dark gray tanker screamed out, lurching back as his barrel pipes blasted shots at the ceiling. Metal plating above crumbled down towards a few tables as people covered their drinks. The drunkard gripped his open wound, another two blasts broke his shot barrels. One final shot went into his midsection, causing him to yell more. Sky-Byte pointed his open claw blaster at the hunched over tank’s face. 

Burning red optics shined through his visor straight at the shark mech. He snarled and gave up fighting in his current condition. The tanker walked back to his seat, and gripped his drink, “Tch, whatever....” Sky-Byte slowly lowered his arm, retracting his gun back into his claw arm. He turned to Cosmos, standing near the door and looking at the damaged bar. People were leaving the bar, the ceiling pieces cracking off onto the bottom. 

Sky-Byte walked up to Cosmos, “Are you ok?”

Cosmos rubbed his once grappled wrist, “Y-Yeah...Thank you....”, he looked at the floor.

The shark mech nodded and gestured to the door, “Let’s leave. That drunkard is so far gone, he haven’t even realized that his hand is missing and is badly injured. He might get violent again.” 

“HEY!”, he bartender yelled at the two near the door, “What the hell?! You all can’t leave me with this mess! I’ll get in trouble!”

Sky-Byte paused and turned his head to the side, “You decided to be an instigator and cause this damn ruckus, and you can clean it up by yourself.”, he walked out of the bar as Cosmos followed. The bartender propped an elbow up and sunk into his servo, “Man I’m so fragged....”

The injured tanker wobbled his head up, “I could get you fragged baby...”, he drunkenly slurred. The purple and yellow mech rolled his red optics, “Oh shut the hell up! You are pathetic!” And with that said, the tanker’s head slammed on the counter and went to sleep. The bartender groaned, mentally preparing to get disciplined by Soundwave in the future over this.

 

[][][]

 

The two mechs walked down the hall side by side. Cosmos looked at Sky-Byte and snickered, “Heh...I could’ve handled him....”

Sky-Bite huffed, “I’m sure I would’ve had to be called to break up your tussle with that drunk anyway.” Cosmos looked forward, assuming the conversation has ended with that comment. He looked out the windows to his right.

“Do any of you want to be..er...’good decepticons’?” The green and yellow mech asked.

“Some of us do but please be reminded that alot of us are still working on treating others with dignity. Some of those mechs in the bar who called you out were probably low class Decepticons. Their views on Autobots are very skewed and ill informed. I’m sure you have Autobots who think all Decepticons are insane, unforgivable, and murderous.”

Cosmos flinched, “Y-Yea...” The image of familiar teammates popped in his head instantly.

“It should be expected at this point. The war is over and the decepticon name shall not be looked at as threatening anymore. Soundwave wants the Decepticon name to be looked at as an ally of Cybertron, no violent intentions whatsoever. To spread a peaceful message to other races and to banish that filthy aggressive past decepticons have turned into over time.”

Cosmos huffed, “Good luck with that....”

Sky-Byte turned to Cosmos, “You realize that you Autobots are in the same situation. Both of our groups have gotten extremely out of hand with our intentions and they have changed alot in the last millions of years.”

“Okay you got me there...I’m sure you’ve heard that Earth isn’t a fan of us...Cybertronians in general.”

“I don’t blame them”, the shark turned forward again, “I wouldn’t welcome any species that brings their idiotic conflict that could’ve been solved in a better way to Cybertron and end up killing off a good number of us.”

Cosmos scratched his cheek, “Instead we destroyed our own planet we wanted to protect along with a bunch of other planets...”

 “Exactly.”, Sky-Byte answered. 

“Geez...”, the green mech slumped, “No wonder everyone across the universes hate us...”

Sky-Byte added, “There’s no point in pointing fingers anymore, the damage is irreversible.”

Cosmos scratched the back of his head, “Indeed.” A tingling feeling of security engulfed him. Talking to another mech who proudly calls himself Decepticon but he’s actually helpful and seems to have a proper brain node. Cosmos knew if anyone like Arcee were on this ship, she would’ve been slicing all the people on this station at this point. “ _Maybe some of these Decepticons are actually telling the truth about being peaceful_....”, Cosmos thought, “ _Not the assholes back at the bar...Can’t wait to tattle to Soundwave about that incident. Maybe he’ll punish everyone to do guard duty! There had to be surveillance cameras in that bar_...” A part of Cosmos felt like he should stay on this station rather than floating out in the middle of space with nobody to even interact with. The thought of D.O.C. being alone with nobody to talk to made him sick....or was it that weird drink the bartender gave him?

“Hey uh...”

“Sky-Byte”, the shark finished.

“Cool name. Um how do you feel about drones?” 

“What do you mean?”, Sky-Byte said.

“Well what I mean is...When Soundwave first invited me, he pretty much said droids from Cybertron aren’t equal to us. Even the ones who aren’t that mindless...like D.O.C.”

The shark mech stayed silent for a moment. “This D.O.C. person, what exactly is he?”

“He’s a smart little droid made by an autobot scientist called Jetfire. D.O.C. is a helper bot and he can only speak in beeps, but I can somehow understand him. I mean, he’s really nice and he seems very sentient and aware of what’s going on around him! He was the only other person who actually wanted to listen to me and hang around me....”, Cosmos looked at the floor, wishing D.O.C. was floating beside him.

“I see. You care about this droid alot.”

“You bet your aft I do!”, he green mech remarked.

“To answer your question, I’ve never had any use for droids personally. I don’t think much of them nor consider them true Cybertronian citizens. They come off as pets than partners.”, Sky-Byte commented.

“But D.O.C. is smart! He’s sentient!”

Sky-Byte raised his servo, gesturing a stopping motion. “I think Soundwave wasn’t trying to be rude to you. I think he was just trying to remind you that your droid friend isn’t technically another person. D.O.C. is programmed to follow orders. We aren’t. We are sentient; we can conjure personal opinions, emotions, and be subjective.”

“B-But D.O.C. has feelings! He has emotions!”

“I’m sure your droid friend is more advanced than the average helper bot, and it’s not wrong to be friends with droids. But he isn’t an actual person. I’m sorry to disappoint you Cosmos. That is how I feel. ”, Sky-Byte calmly said.

“ _Wonder what’s your opinion on cold constructed mechs_...” Cosmos slumped, how come nobody see that D.O.C. isn’t some throw away bot?! There’s something that makes that little guy smart, way different than other helper bots. Before he could say anything else, the intercom clicked on. Sky-Byte and Cosmos stopped walking.

“Yo. It’s Buzzsaw. Can the Auto- I mean eh...Can Cosmo come to the lobby? I mean you’re gonna go there unless you want to be dragged to the lobby....So yea, Costco get your aft to the lobby.”

“It’s Cosmos, not Cosmo or Costco! Idiotic bird!”, the ufo mech complained, “Damn birds always have to mess with me!”

Sky-Byte looked to the side, “Get to the lobby, I’m sure it’s important since it had to be said over the intercom.” 

Cosmos rubbed his head tiredly, “It better be important! I can’t handle anymore drama today!” He continued down the hallway to the left that lead to the lobby, leaving Sky-byte standing there in the windowed hallway. The shark mech lowered his scarlet optics and turned to walk back down the same hall. 

“You owe me for saving your guest Soundwave.... “, Sky-Byte said to himself.

  

[][][]


	4. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait but this is the final chapter! Been finishing up college so my personal time was eaten up! (Also my keyboard got fucked up along the way) It’s about time to get sexy in this bitch.
> 
> (FYI: Yes I know The Sanctuary Station is located near Jupiter and I know Jupiter is a grayish, earthy brown color. That’s a boring color.)

 

∆∆∆

 

Cosmos walked through the doorway into the main lobby. A few mechs were busy off to the side, typing into computers and monitoring electronic graphs. The u.f.o. mech stared at the workers working while crossing the room. He turned to see Soundwave standing alone with his servos behind his back, facing the giant open windows of the main lobby. The turquoise planet gleamed through the windows, nebula clouds of strong reds and ocean blues passing around the planet.

The Decepticon commander turned around half way, “Cosmos. Glad you heard the announcement.” Cosmos walked up beside Soundwave. He glanced at the view outside, a low hum of machinery accompanying. Blue optics darted across the planet below them, seeing subtle flashes of lights appearing.

“Wow....”, Cosmos muttered to himself. He’s been stationed out in space so much that sometimes he forgets that space can be so stunning.

“Gorgeous. Isn’t it?”, Soundwave looking down at the planet also, “Can you believe that the planet next to us could possibly kill us if we tried to enter it’s atmosphere?”

The green mech turned quickly, “Really?!” 

The navy blue mech nodded, “Monstrous wind storms, toxic gases, and there’s very little oxygen on that planet.” Soundwave stepped a bit closer to Cosmos, “Beautiful yet potentially dangerous.”

Cosmos turned to the tall mech beside him, the ocean colored light reflecting off both of their bodies.

“Why did you want me Soundwave?”

“I wanted to make you an offer”, the Decepticon answered. 

Cosmos raised a brow, not making sure if he should be scared or not.

“I’ve been observing you.” Soundwave’s red visor flashed red, “You have untapped potential that has not been reached yet. Based on what Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak say, you aren’t appreciated within your own Autobot ranks, correct?”

Doubt crawled up Cosmos’s spine cord, “Kind of....”

Soundwave continued, observing the Autobot’s body language, “Cosmos, I’m not here to intimidate you. I want to give you an opportunity to change your life.” He saw the mech below him stare directly up at him, “Would you be willing to be with us rather than the Autobots?”

Cosmos stepped back a step, “Wait.....You mean switch to the Decepticons?!” He paused, his mind racing, “I...I don’t think-“, the green mech put a servo on his helm.

“I know it’s a loaded question for you but you’re a special mech Cosmos! I have the ability to scan the area around me with the aid of Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw. You, alone, have this type ability but more. You can see a planet’s surface levels from space level. I bet you could see from further distances with the right training”, Soundwave encouraged as he stepped one step closer. ‘You could be such a great asset to us. You could surpass even me relating to espionage skills.”

The words lingered in the air, this couldn’t be happening to Cosmos! He looked on the ground, “Soundwave...I don’t think I can switch....”

A pause lingered until the Decepticon commander spoke, “I will make sure that you will get the proper attention you need. I treat my soldiers with respect and make sure they don’t feel like a simple, replaceable tool...”

_“Tool”_

That word...Cosmos felt his spark turn upside down. Soundwave could read Cosmos like an open data pad. The guy knew how to chose his words correctly. Sadly, the green mech liked what he was hearing. Cosmos wished he could’ve felt like he mattered along side his group. 

Constantly being worked and rarely getting appreciation that ended up in throw away “thanks” and “good work” for doing jobs that nearly made him go offline. Cosmos knew that the Autobots were in a tight place right now but there’s this weird negative air that’s been around the group since the war ended. And it felt like it’s gotten even more heated after Megatron’s trial. He couldn’t explain it but there’s a different air on his Decepticon station compared to the Ark-7 where he last saw his teammates. Cosmos then remembered the greeting that he was dealt back at the bar.

He scratched the back of his head and looked up at Soundwave, “Soundwave....I dunno if I’ll fit in here....”

“I heard about what happened at the bar.” Loud shuffling noises came from the workers. Soundwave stepped up to Cosmos and hovered a servo in front of him, “Are you ok?”

The green mech shrunk a little, “Yes. I’m ok. Some drunken, gray tank was trying to make a move on me. Thank god Sky-Byte was there because I dunno if anyone else would’ve helped me. They all treated me like bullies on the school yard....”

Cosmos felt a servo on his shoulder. _“What’s up with everyone in this station touching my shoulders? Decepticons are kinda physical....”_ , he thought.

“I’ll deal with them. If we’re going to be a new age of Decepticons, we must accept everyone. Even Autobots.”, the Decepticon said. “Please don’t let them scare you away, we are not as ignorant as those in the bar.”

An awkward air of silence arose, Cosmos felt Soundwave subconsciously asking him again to consider his offer. He took a deep sigh, and prepared to tell his answer.

Before anything came out of Cosmos’s output, a loud alarm yelled overhead. A quartz-like sphere sitting in the middle of the lobby began shining bright pink. Some people stepped into the main room, one of them being Sky-Byte. Cosmos looked up at ceiling, surprised. 

“W-What’s happening?”, he asked. 

Cosmos felt the dark blue servo slide off of him. Soundwave kept silent as he left the window and walked to the workers near the computer monitors. The room filled with chatter, the situation turning livelier by the minute. Cosmos looked around to see Sky-Byte standing near Soundwave and walked over.

The shark mech looked over at the Autobot walking near him. “Do you know what’s going on?”, the u.f.o mech asked.

Sky-Byte looked up at the mechs at the computers, “I’m not sure but this type of alarm means that something must have went wrong with the mission.” 

“Mission?”

“The plan was to take the space bridge that was on your Ark ship....But something must have gone wrong.”, the shark mech squinted his red optics as he heard Soundwave’s voice rise above everyone else. The rest of the mechs stopped talking to hear their commander’s voice getting more agitated. 

“GET HIM ON THE HOLOGRAPH! NOW.”, Soundwave ordered.

The sphere glowed a pink aura as static projected above. “W-We can’t get Galvatron...he’s blocking us...” A sound of annoyance came from the Decepticon commander as he paced to the side, a finger pressed to the side of his head. Soundwave pleaded to Galvatron and then, weirdly enough, Skywarp of all people.

Soon after he stopped talking, a fist jabbed into the wall, the metal cracking under Soundwave clenched servo. Cosmos jumped a little as a few stepped back from the angered commander. The servo lifted from the impressively large dent in the metal wall, static electricity sparks could be seen from the cracks. He noticed that two bird mechs flew out from above, seeing the crack reaching all the way above, and descending down near Soundwave.

“Damn Boss! What happened?”, Buzzsaw asked as he landed on Soundwave’s shoulder. The Decepticon commander stood there with his head and fists down. Lazerbeak flew by, “Yea! I felt that punch from above!” 

The room felt heavy as nobody made a sound, fearing that the dark blue mech will make more damage. Soundwave didn’t say anything, feeling his vision shake. It’s been along time since he’s felt this feeling of panic and anger. Not alot of people could make Soundwave angry, more or less make him punch a wall. But new things come into everyone’s life. The Decepticon commander gritted his denta, his servos shaking.

Buzzsaw made a worried look, “Soundwave?....”

“-out....” 

Lazerbeak landed in front of his boss, “W-What did-“

Soundwave turned quickly to the crowd. “ _GEEET OUUUT! ALL OF YOU!_ ”, his voice glitched highly as the fury spilled from his output. The monitors near him gleamed brighter in response as speakers blared static. People cried out in response, optics around the room widened in shock as they practically ran out of the room immediately. Cosmos followed Sky-Byte towards the door, part of him wanting to bail from the ship now. He turned to see the bird mechs leaped away from Soundwave and quickly flew upwards into the vents.

Cosmos stopped in the doorway, the mechs who were working near the computers nearly tripped on their own pedes running through the doorway. He looked at Soundwave, alone with his back turned as sparks bounced around the broken monitors and machinery. Cosmos wanted to say something but the air was hot and moody. The lights above flickered. He walked off, the doors automatically closing behind him, and went towards his suite.

 

∆

 

“A strange metal being, sources saying it’s from the planet Cybertron, have returned once again. Weather or not this is truly an invasion is unknown. We join our-“

The data pad was turned off, laying on the cold, silver table. Earth was swarming with reports of people bashing Cybertronians. Same shit he’s been hearing for the last thousands of years...

Cosmos sighed, lazily pushing away the pad and looking out the window. It was pitch black outside; the green mech raised himself up from the table and grabbed another energon cube from the fridge. A good part of him was really frightened of Soundwave again, that whole nice treatment from before feeling like a lie. Why the hell was Soundwave so nice to him? He’s clearly hasn’t changed, he’s still fraggin’ scary as hell!

Sipping the last of the pink low-grade fuel, he chucked the glass into the trash bin and jumped onto the wide berth. He laid on this back, crossing his pedes, servos behind his head and looked at the shining gray ceiling. Weirdly enough, Cosmos actually felt bad for Soundwave. He’s familiar with the feeling of being not listened to and unappreciated. On the other hand, Soundwave probably had it coming to him...The room was peaceful. A low hum of machinery could be heard, like in all space stations. Cosmos moved his head towards the window and stared out into space. “Adleast my pals survived the attack...” His optics slowly shut down and eventually slipped into hibernation.

It felt like short moment of rest until murky sounds of tapping woke Cosmos up. He slowly awoke from his slumber and lifted himself up. The doorway kept making that weird tapping noise. The green mech slid off the wide berth and walked up to the door across the room. Silver doors slid to the side as nobody appeared in Cosmos’s sight.

He looked around until he looked below to see Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw on the floor. The u.f.o. mech raised a brow, “What the hell do you two want?! Shouldn’t you be with Soundwave?” Cosmos took a closer look at the two and noticed that they had worried looks across their faces.

Buzzsaw looked down, “We wanna but he won’t us go near him..."

“What?”, Cosmos questioned, “Isn’t he still in the lobby?”

Lazerbeak shook his head, “Nope. After that big freak out, he decided to go on the roof of the station and shoot whoever gets near him.” The yellow bird mech shuffled a little, his wings flapping a little. “It’s been a loooong time since I’ve seen Soundwave freak out like that...”

“I don’t think I ever did personally...”, Buzzsaw commented. “He’s never an emotional person but when he is, he’s one massive bitch to deal with....”

Cosmos placed servo on his hip, “What’s this gotta do with me?”

“Ain’t it obvious?!”, Lazerbeak squawked, “We want you to talk to the Boss!”

The green mech was taken aback. “Me?! Are you kidding me!? Did you say that he shot anyone who came near him?!”

“Yea”, Buzzsaw answered. “We tried to have half the crewmates to go near Soundwave but now we got like 20 people in the med bay...Not one of our best ideas....”

“But you’re different Cos-...Cosmos.”, Lazerbeak corrected himself, “He’s interested in you. Maybe you can tell him to not give a frag about that walking idiot on Earth that’s terrorizing those humans..." 

“Lazerbeak, we’re talkin’ about Galvatron, not Prime!”, the two laughed to themselves, humor returning to their faces. 

Cosmos’s mouth contorted under his mask, “Can’t you guys just leave Soundwave alone and give him some personal space?”

Buzzsaw tilted his head to the side, “He’s been out there for 3 hours now...”

 _“3 HOURS?”_ Cosmos must have been more tired than he thought.

“Not only are we worried about him, but we’ve been trying to reach him for the past 3 hours. That’s why we’re here. Because you’re the last resort”, Buzzsaw said.

The green mech sighed loudly, “Primus...”

Lazerbeak flew upwards, “Oh good! You’re on board.” The yellow mech flew onto Cosmos’s left shoulder as the other flew on his right. Cosmos stepped back a bit, “W-Woah! Hey wait! Get off!" 

Buzzsaw lightly poked Cosmos’s helm. “No. Now get to walkin’....We’ll show you the way.”

Cosmos wanted to keep arguing but it was fruitless, feeling the bird’s claws resting tightly on his shoulders. The birds had a little more weight than the green mech expected as they walked towards the upper deck.

 

∆

 

A few mechs were standing near a towering gray door, the glossy gray reflections tracing over. Red and yellow optics looked up at the Autobot with two of Soundwave’s deplorers adorned on his shoulders. Sky-byte, who was standing in the middle of the door, noticed everyone’s attention was changed, and turned to see the mech he protected a while ago. The shark mech paced up to Cosmos, looking up at Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw.

“I see...That’s what you meant by last resort.”, Sky-Byte commented. The u.f.o. mech noticed the floor, dressed with the drippings of dark pink energon trailing in various directions. Cosmos tapped his fingertips together, shoulders tensing up. “A-Are you sure that I can help Soundwave? Look, I don’t wanna get shot! I’m more than familiar with his track record with using a gun!”

Buzzsaw poked at his wings, “Look buddy...We don’t even think that Soundwave is gonna let you go near him....”

Sky-Byte straightened his posture, “But we’re confident that Soundwave might listen to you. He wanted to be nice to you and offered you a place to stay when you needed help. And now that Soundwave’s faith in the Decepticons has been broken, and he need someone to talk to....A talk from someone who he personally helped...." 

Cosmos scratched his cheek, “You want me to convince him that the Decepticon movement can still go on?! I’m a freakin Autobot!”

“I think what razor mouth here is trying to say is that Soundwave sees you as this symbol of change between Autobots and Decepticons.” Lazerbeak said.

“Got the message Costco? Now get out there and talk to your crush!”, Buzzsaw taunted. 

“He’s not my-ugh just forget it...”A defeated sigh came from the green mech, “Fine! I’ll do it! But if I get shot, I’m off this crazy station!” Sky-Byte walked to the control panel and pressed a few numeral codes in. The locks on the door loudly clicked, metal dragging across metal as air gushed from the vents above. Dust clouds flew up as the door slid away to reveal the expansive rooftop. There were a good number of long freight containers, clustered in stacks. Splatters of energon were visible on some containers and the ground.

 The birds flew off Cosmos’s shoulders as some of the mechs around them began muttering to themselves. The Autobot stood there while everyone’s optics were staring at him. Cosmos swallowed as he took a breath. He heard a stranger, a deep purple car with his servos clenched with a grin across his gray face, chanting Cosmos’s name quietly. The others around him quickly began doing the same, chanting the Autobot’s name as he walked towards outside. 

Cosmos didn’t know what to feel. He was nervous, scared, and slightly flattered at the cheering he was getting. He couldn’t recall the last time his name was chanted cheerfully. The green mech noticed Sky-Byte with his arms folded while giving him a calm look. Cosmos made it to the doorway and slowly stepped out of the station. His feet heavily stepped upon the roof, feeling himself adjust to the gravity. Before he could say anything, the door quickly slid back into place and locked itself. Cosmos whirled around, surprised how quick that door closed up! He soon saw energon stains on the backside of the door. 

“Oh god...how mad is this guy?!”, Cosmos rapidly turned around to see if Soundwave was looking at him. The rooftop stretched a long way, freight boxes arranged in a way to almost look like a maze. The u.f.o. mech grunted as he started walking towards the metal crate maze, some freights wearing gunshot marks.

 

∆

 

...

 

The area was deathly silent. Airflow was nonexistent. Only gravity was keeping the mech on the station.

 

Each metallic step across the cold surface felt claustrophobic. The sound never travelled nor bounced off anything except the floor.

 

Cosmos’s audio input adjusted to the area, heightening the frequency around him. He was more than familiar with this type of quietness. The metal freights towered over Cosmos, the gray rooftop path leading him deeper in.

Small energon puddles were beginning to appear on the metal freights, harsh scrapping of metal lined the surface. Soft sounds of shifting could be heard from inside the metal containers. The pit of Cosmos’s tanks were starting feeling sour, this idea of trying to even get CLOSE to Soundwave is feeling like a suicide mission! Cosmos’s optics kept darting around under his visor, his face feeling hot from anticipation.

The continuous metal towers of freights began to deplete as the stacks got shorter, the stars across the black canvas above expanded. Cosmos slowed his steps as a familiar ocean blue light started bleeding between the freight stacks. He didn’t hear any footsteps...but this white noise invaded his ears. The mech looked to his side, realizing that the station was passing by the ginormous planet. It enveloped the left side of Cosmos’s view, feeling right beside the large, gaseous sphere. Just the sheer size of it reminded him of Cybertron, though Cosmos forgot how big his home world was...

The station floated into the planet’s view, feeling so small up against the planet. 

Cosmos finally stepped out of that metal crate hell and into open space. He caught Soundwave just sitting on a shorter crate, resembling a stool, with back turned and not moving at all.

Soundwave didn’t make a move as the green mech paced slowly with his servos hovering as he got closer to the commander.

Faint traces of coolant dripped down his covered face....the pure silence making him extremely nervous.

Cosmos saw a light gray piece of neatly cut metal next to him.

 

 _“His facemask?”_ , he questioned internally....

 

...Keep an even pace. Don’t go too fast....

 

A pair of scarlet red shades was also beside the piece of metal.

 

_“He took off his shades too?”_

 

Something was floating around the sides of Soundwave’s head.

 

...Something that was sparking but clear?...

 

It perplexed Cosmos because the roof was obviously gravity controlled. Well, it was holding him down and he’s a heavy mech, along with everything else up here.

Footsteps went to an instant halt as Cosmos heard a shifting noise from Soundwave. Before he could even take a breath, he was staring down the pipe of a gun from a mere few feet away. Thin air quickly slipped pass Cosmos’s covered mouth as his whole body went stiff.

“Leave.”, the Decepticon commander requested dully.

Soundwave didn’t face him, just turning to the side enough to get a good shot that could obliterate the Autobot’s head and land him in an emergency room. It’s a blind shot but the mech is near enough. Joints in the commander’s arm felt so weak but he wasn’t going to let the other mech get a chance to notice.

For the past hours, Soundwave just wanted to be alone. He had to tell people to leave him. Soundwave tried being nice for the first 3 people but he soon got pissed and was forced to play target practice. He didn’t want to hurt his crewmates but they wouldn’t leave him alone.

Soundwave had to admit, after the journey the Autobot took, he’s brave for just even standing there and not running.

Cosmos swallowed and steadied his voice output, “Soundwave...I know you’re upset....”

“...”, Soundwave’s grip on the gun tightened.

He breathed gently and spoke again, “And I’m a big idiot for just trying to think that I could even speak to you or cheer you up...hell those two birds are dumb for talking me into it...” Cosmos gently relaxed his shoulders and stood a bit straighter. 

“...”

“Look. You can mope all you want up here and just be alone ok? I know how it feels to just give up, losing the trust and faith you had towards someone. Just feeling like nobody’s even listening to you.”, the green mech looked down, almost forgetting that there was a gun aimed directly at him.

The dark blue mech’s optics twitched as clear fluid built up at the corners. Sparkling clear fluid lifted itself up from his stiffened faceplate and began levitating around his vision. Soundwave wanted to evaporate the substance around him. Just looking at the liquefied emotions was making him want to pull the trigger on the Autobot. 

“Soundwave, people listen to you. People would follow you in a heart beat...You can gather people together and conquer anything that comes in your way...”, Cosmos make a small chuckle, “I heard so many tales of your brutality....” It felt so strange to complement a person who was against the Autobots. This whole situation felt like a bad drug trip to the green mech.

Cosmos noticed the gun was lowered a bit. He kept talking, “Heh. Man you were quite the threat from what I heard! Around the Autobot academy even had this special drill when your platoon were near by!...Y-you’re one mech with a reputation...”

Nothing came from the upset mech. Cosmos’s mouth twitched when he saw the gun move again, but it lowered even more. The grip loosened as the weapon tumbled out of Soundwave’s servos, landing heavily onto the floor. The green and yellow mech looked up at Soundwave who was hunched over, still looking away from the mech.

The air between the two felt still.

Cosmos sidestepped to the right, attempting to get a bit closer. Strangely enough, Soundwave just sat there when the Autobot paced to his side.

The commander still had his back away from the mech. Cosmos was about to open his mouth until he was interrupted.

“It hurts...”, Soundwave gently said. Cosmos raised a confused brow. He carefully attempted to step into the Decepticon’s view. As Cosmos saw more of Soundwave’s front, it became clear what that floating liquid was coming from. He was stunned to see the tall Decepticon’s gray face with such a serious, stone face,    but tears were flowing from his optics. Soundwave physically didn’t even look upset.

 Soundwave shifted in his seat, red optics glanced at Cosmos silently and looked down at his feet.

“What a sight you’re beholding...”, the commander commented, “Seeing me, Soundwave of the Decepticons....Crying like a weakling!” Soundwave gripped his servos hard as he his optics glowed brightly. “I am a Decepticon. I don’t do this crying or emotional g-garbage!" 

Cosmos lifted his servo up, “Soundwave....It’s ok to be upset.” _“Is this the first time Soundwave has ever cried?”_

The dark blue mech hunched his shoulders, “I’m not a leader....The Deception dream is over...Everything I worked for is over...We will never be forgiven by others....” Soundwave rested his elbows on his thighs as he stared at Cosmos’s pedes with a blank expression.

Cosmos stepped up to Soundwave and took his servos into his own. The commander’s optics opened up and gazed at the Autobot, perplexed.

“Soundwave...You need to stop hiding behind people and move on." 

Soundwave frowned, his scarlet optics staring down at the Autobot. Cosmos felt a shiver run down his spinal cord. 

“W-What I mean is that you need to stop putting your faith in people who aren’t interested what you think! Megatron decided to stop fighting and end the Decepticons. Galvatron just wants to be a total idiot and just conquer planets. The old guy doesn’t care about Decepticons or Autobots or anyone but himself!

“I understand that Megatron leaving and ending the Decepticons hurts to you.

But... _I can’t believe I’m gonna say this_...But Megatron might have done a good thing. He wanted to stop fighting, he finally saw that fighting was going to amount to nothing at this point because our planet, hell our own race, has been damaged so much that it doesn’t matter anymore. 

The commander’s expression didn’t change, but his face relaxed just a bit.

Cosmos continued, “You said it yourself, our planet barely resembles its original look. You can’t deny it Soundwave, the name ‘Decepticon’ isn’t looked highly upon. Now I ain’t playing the high and mighty card, Autobot is a poisonous word to alot of people too. But the war is over with! It’s a new day!”

The green mech tugged at Soundwave’s servos a bit, “Whether it was god or Primus or even faith itself, something is telling you to move on. Stop being an assistant and be a leader. Even if you don’t think you’re a leader, it’s ok! Not everyone thinks they have leadership! Optimus didn’t want to be a Prime and he led my allies through the war! Alot of garbage happens in our lives all the time, and we all need to either move on or just stay in the past.”

Soundwave stared at Cosmos, never breaking eye contact as he felt his insides heat up. The air around the two of them felt tenser, the nebula clouds passing through the ship. Cosmos swallowed and tried to think of something else to say as the ocean blue lights passed through the both of them.... “I think you’d be a great leader. I mean...you convinced me to be here! And I’m not alone! Your bird pals, along with the rest of the people on here, wanna follow you because you have the skills and the authority to be a leader!”

Cosmos released the dark blue servos and stepped back slowly. “It’s up to you if you wanna step up and take a hold of his situation between you and Galvatron. OR are you just sit up here and let Galvatron ruin the...‘good name of the Decepticons’? Like you said, you’re Soundwave of the Decepticons. This is the time to show that Decepticons aren’t brutes anymore!”, the mech raised a fist in the air.

Body temperatures finally started to lower in Cosmos’s visual feed. He sighed nervously as he kept his fist up in the air. Soundwave sat there, his lightly scratched faceplate not moving as he sat there still. The u.f.o. mech was beginning to feel scared, _“I’m gonna get strangled...”_

The commander stood up slowly as the liquid tears around him moved away, and stood up with a straightened posture. He took a step up to Cosmos, the distance between them being only a few inches. A small whimper came from the little Autobot, servos trembling.

 Soundwave looked down at Cosmos, “Can you remove your mouth plate?”

 Cosmos did so, confused by the request. He lowered the mouth plate and exposed his yellow faceplate underneath. Soundwave slid his servo onto the side of Cosmos’s head, a thumb gently gliding up and down his cheek. Before the green mech could even question anything, Soundwave leaned down and pressed his curved lips onto Cosmos’s.

 Blue optics shot open, feeling the Decepticon’s lips onto his, heat rushing to his face. Cosmos’s spark pulsed rapidly, his mind rushing all over the place. He felt Soundwave tilt his head to the side as the kiss went deeper. The green mech’s fans kicked on hard, making a soft moan as he felt a slick glossa pass through his lips. Soundwave took his other servo and held Cosmos’s shoulder, feeling the Autobot tremble underneath his touch. The commander retracted his glossa and lifted himself from Cosmos’s lips slowly. 

A small smile showed up on Soundwave’s faceplate, “Thank you Cosmos....”, he purred. 

Cosmos still had his mouth open in shock. He shook his head and coughed, “I...I-Uh....Y-Your welcome buddy!...I didn’t...*phew* I didn’t expect you to...do... _that_ to me...heh heh....” The mech looked down as his mind finally came back from flying around space. Cosmos scratched the back of his head, “So...Are you feeling better?”

Soundwave picked up his facemask and visor, “Yes. I do feel a whole lot better now than before.” The dark blue mech clicked his facemask back on. Sliding the heated red visor back on his eyes, looking like he always did. Soundwave turned back to Cosmos, placing two servos on his hips.

“Not alot of people get to see me without my mask and visor....”

Cosmos put back his own mouth-plate, “Same here.” He looked back up to see Soundwave standing near the freight crate maze. The green mech ran up next to him as the both of them walked through the crates. The u.f.o. mech quietly looped a servo through Soundwave’s arm with a gleeful look. Soundwave looked down at the Autobot passingly as the two kept going.

“Cosmos.”, Soundwave said. 

“Yea Soundwave?”, Cosmos looked up at the mech.

 “Wait for me in you suite when we get back inside.”

 The green mech tilted his head, “Huh? How come?”

“I want spend just a bit more time with you. Alone.”

Cosmos gulped, his spark flooded with heat. He looked forward quickly as his vision fogged up. “S-Sure buddy! No problem! W-We could drink some energon together or-heh....ya know!...”, words spilled out of his output.

Soundwave felt deep satisfaction that Cosmos knew what he meant.

 

∆

 

Sky-Byte raised a brow as a certain combination of knocks sounded from the giant door. The solid locks slid away as the entrance opened up, dust again kicking up as air sucked into the roof. There were a few mechs standing by the door along with Lazerbeak, Buzzsaw, and Sky-Byte. The shark mech stepped up to Soundwave as the two mechs entered back onto the station.

“Are you feeling better Soundwave?”, Sky-Byte asked in a serious manner.

Soundwave nodded, “Yes. I am terribly sorry that a couple of mechs probably had to be escorted to the emergency room. I’ll make sure the medics will get a bonus for my harsh actions.”

The two cassette mechs swooped into Soundwave’s shoulders and leaned their heads on his helm, resembling some type of embrace or hug.

“Yea. Sending a bunch of people to you while you were pissed wasn’t me n Lazerbeak’s best idea...”, Buzzsaw apologized.

“We thought you fell off the wagon!”, Lazerbeak commented.

Soundwave opened both of his servos and lifted them, “I am fine my friends. Galvatron struck me in a way that I haven’t felt in centuries...But we should all thank Cosmos here for helping me”, he turned to the autobot standing next to him, “Never in my life would I ever thank an Autobot who was willing to help me.” The room began murmuring in response.

The Decepticon commander put a servo on Cosmos’s shoulder, “Brothers, let us all thank Cosmos for his strong words of encouragement and giving me faith to walk away from Galvatron! This is a new day for Decepticons! We extinguish the toxins of our pasts and look towards peace!”, he raised a strong fist in the air.

The low class Decepticons grinned as they raised their fists and yelled out cheers! The room felt alive with the sounds of celebrating and the repeats of Cosmos’s name! Even the corner of Sky-Bye’s mouth raised a little at the green mech as he kept his arms folded. The Autobot looked around him, feeling the positive vibe bouncing all over him. A smile stretched out under Cosmos’s faceplate, his optics shining. He couldn’t believe people were cheering for him! Even though most of the people in the room looked intimidating as hell, the u.f.o. mech couldn’t help but accept the praise. It was actually starting making him feel emotional...It’s been so long since he felt appreciated.

Cosmos looked up at Soundwave, “T-Thank you.” The Decepticon nodded softly, relaxing his servo on the mech’s shoulder.

Buzzsaw tilted his head and focused on the Autobot’s visor, “Are you crying?”

Lazerbeak scuffled his wings, “Man those Autobots _were_ cruel to this guy.....”

  

∆

 

“So I made Soundwave laugh, I saw him without his facemask AND shades, I saw him smile, and I CHEERED UP SOUNDWAVE!!! Holy hell! I cannot wait to tell DOC about my time in this place!” 

Moments passed as Cosmos imagined everyone’s reaction to what he’ll say. IF he could even say some of the stuff to others!

“And now I’m possibly waiting for Soundwave for some...interfacing....Holy Primus, this feels like a dream....”

Cosmos was stretched out on the berth, staring blankly at the ceiling. He laid there as the doors to his room were opened up and re-locked. Soundwave walked into the shining gray suite towards Cosmos who was raising himself up from the berth. He looked at the framed picture, wondering if the hidden camera was off or not. 

The green mech sat on the edge of the berth and scratched the back of his head, “So uh...here we are!” Soundwave walked up to Cosmos, standing in between his legs. 

“Indeed we are.”, he lowly answered. He stroked the Autobot’s legs lightly, feeling the seams and warmth of the mech’s plate underneath his touch. Cosmos placed his servos behind him on the bed as he leaned back a bit, “You don’t wait, don’t ya?” He felt tingly looking up at Soundwave retracting his mouth plat, revealing his smooth lips again.

The Decepticon pressed his lips on Cosmos’s helm and trailed down to the mech’s chest. Fingers slipped between Cosmos’s plating, feeling the complex, woven mesh of cables of the Autobot. Cosmos’s body rocked along with the strokes, a small whine escaping his output. His optics closed as he felt Soundwave’s servos gloss over places he couldn’t even reach, feeling heat exhale through his mask.

Soundwave knelt down, his wet glossa tasting the eager panel, wanting to open up. The green mech hissed in pleasure, his panel instantly sliding open. Cosmos’s valve panel opened up as a small trail of pinkish-white, clouded fluid was visible. His glowing yellow nub twitched, the rest of his valve was light gray with yellow and green stripes trailing towards the hole. Soundwave stared at Cosmos’s valve set up, noticing his nub was bigger than usual.

“Your nub is bigger than usual....Are you a valve only model?”, Soundwave asked while using an index finger to gently rub it.

“D-Don’t go tellin’...ah.... the others! But yea I wasn’t ‘blessed’ with a spike for some dumb reason....”, Cosmos moaned as he kept feeling the finger playing with his nub, condensation building up underneath his visor. 

Soundwave leaned in and gave the yellow glowing nub a slow lick from top to the Autobot’s valve hole, spreading transfluid around his array. He loved hearing the smaller mech crying out in response, feeling the desire seep out of him. “It is fine little Autobot....Valves are better for pleasure than a spike....” The Decepticon felt legs press against the sides of his head as he wrapped his lips around the golden swelled nub and began sucking.

Cosmos leaned back onto the berth as he propped a leg up, opening himself up more. The Decepticon hummed as he kept viciously eating out the smaller mech, wanting to leave Cosmos breathless. Tired moans constantly came out of Cosmos as he squeezed his optics shut, his back arching up. Hot steam slipped out of Cosmos’s mask as his internal fans desperately tried to keep his temperature under control.

“A-Ah! S-Soundwave!...P-Please!-!!!” 

Soundwave focused on just sucking the inflated nub while slipping a servo into the wet valve. Another groan came from the mech, making him almost pop his own spike out. He felt his finger grip tightly and inserted another servo. Shoving the two fingers into Cosmos rhythmically, the inner nodes vibrating from the touch. The smaller mech kept moaning, the rush of energy dashing all over him was nearing his limit.  

A spurt of liquid rushed out of Cosmos as he cried out Soundwave’s name hopelessly, thrusting his hips up towards the Decepticon’s mouth.

Soundwave stopped and moved off Cosmos. Wet trails of clear white transfluid oozed off his lips. He looked down at the sprawled out Autobot looking exhausted and vulnerable. The decepticon licked his lips, savoring the lustful fluids. He wiped the rest of the transfluid as his mask retracted back onto his face.

Cosmos whined as he felt the servos leave his tight valve. He felt himself get dragged towards the end of the berth, his visor completely fogged up from steam. Soundwave spreaded the Autobot’s legs open as he let his own spike rise up. It shined dark blue and gray with red bio-lights striping underneath the head. it throbbed as the head of his spike pressed against the heated valve. Surprisingly it slipped in quickly as the rest of the spike was slowly inserted.

Soundwave felt Cosmos wrap his legs around his waist, not sure if this was the Autobot’s first time or not. He leaned down and touched Cosmos’s cheek, “Are you ok? I’m not going to fast am I?”

“Oh primus, just frag me Soundwave”, Cosmos drunkenly responded, “I...I want you...”

The Decepticon obliged as he slipped his spike into the tight valve, causing the Autobot grunt in response. As soon as the spike was fully into the needy mech, he pulled out slowly. Pinkish-white globs of transfluid dressed Soundwave’s spike as he inserted it back into Cosmos.

As Soundwave picked up the pace, he harshly knocked his hips into Cosmos, who looked like he enjoyed getting slammed. The spike kept thrusting into valve, rubbing against the slippery nodes inside and stretching the hole more and more. The Autobot shifted underneath Soundwave, blue glowing optics shined through his fogged visor.

“I-I feel another overload coming...”, Cosmos admitted.

Soundwave grabbed the green mech’s hips, “Then I should speed up more.” Loud slamming of metal against metal sounded throughout the room, wet sounds of smacking accompanying it. Cosmos grabbed the berth tightly as his body rapidly moved up and down at each thrust. Red optics glowed as Soundwave arched his body up, feeling the overload overtake himself. Hot transfluid shot up Cosmos’s valve, causing him to overload himself. He felt his insides burst in a surge of energy, his spark releasing tension. The Autobot cried out as Soundwave made a rough grunting noise, the spike finishing spilling into the valve.

The spike was slowly taken out of Cosmos, pinkish-white substance flowed out of the twitching valve. Soundwave retracted his mask as he leaned down and gave a tired Cosmos a kiss on his mouth-plate. He laid himself onto the berth beside Cosmos, retracting his limp spike. The Autobot finally caught his breath as he took off his mouth plate and exhaled.

“God....That was....the best fragging I’ve ever taken...”, Cosmos lazily looked up at Soundwave. He scooted himself next to Soundwave and placed a servo on his torso. An arm wrapped around Cosmos’s head, the blue servo tapping on his chest.

The two of them just sat there, hearing each other’s fans slowly calm down.

Cosmos nuzzled his head into Soundwave’s side playfully, “...Is it ok to tell people that we did it?”

“I don’t see a reason why not to”, he answered, “Though in my experience, gloating about interfacing doesn’t end well and makes one seem like they’re just after attention.”

“Oh yeah. I didn’t think of it like that. Hell I dunno if anyone will believe me anyway”, Cosmos lifted himself up and looked down at Soundwave, “So does this mean that we’re....ya know....”

 Soundwave laid there silently.

Cosmos blinked as he waited for an answer, shifting in his seat. 

“Uh. Soundwave? Didja-“

“I heard you Cosmos. And I don’t think we could be conjunx endura right now.”

Cosmos twiddled his fingers, “Well lets not get TOO carried away with that word... heh...Not that being conjunx with you is bad!”

Soundwave crossed his pedes over each other, “No I get what you’re getting at. This was probably your first time with another person am I right?” 

“Ok you’re psychic. Even if you say you’re not.”, Cosmos pouted.

“Even though we’ve interfaced, we just interfaced. There aren’t any harsh feelings I have against you Cosmos. I still think that you’d be a valuable member of...MY Decepticon group. As long as you still pledge your allegiance with Prime, our relationship will not go further than casual encounters.”

Cosmos looked away from Soundwave, “I...understand....” He felt a servo trail up his back and begin rubbing.

“I do not hate you for serving your masters Cosmos. I just wanted to give you a chance to consider my offer. But if you don’t want to accept it, it is your choice. We are given the freedom to make our own choices.”, a small smile appeared on Soundwave’s lips.

The green mech smiled back at Soundwave. He leaned down to give the bigger mech a kiss, which was returned gladly. Before the kiss could advance, an alarm blared across the ship. Cosmos’s optics shot open in surprise and lifted himself from the kiss, “Dammit! Of course I can’t give someone a kiss without interruptions!” He felt the berth get lighter as Soundwave got up onto his pedes.

“Time to get back to work.”, Soundwave said as his mask slid back over his mouth. As he walked towards the door, Cosmos shouted, “WAIT! Soundwave!”

The Decepticon turned to him.

Cosmos pointed down, “You should wash the transfluid off before walking out.”

Soundwave quickly looked down to see himself with light splatters of transfluid dripping down his chest and interface panel. He looked up, embarrassed that he was actually gonna walk out of the room like that. Cosmos hopped off the berth and gestured to the shower room.

“We can do a quick shower!”, Cosmos said while wobbling across the room, saying “ouch” at every other step. Soundwave followed him along.

 

∆∆

 

Explosions hit the ground like fissures, dirt being shot up into the air and clouds of debris clouding everything. The Decepticon ship lowered itself onto Earth soil. The docking bay lowered itself as Cosmos stepped onto the bay, waving in people who were nearby. Decepticon insignia mechs paced up the docking bay and into the ship.

Cosmos looked out at the chaotic war that was ensuing around himself. He looked back to see Soundwave standing next to him.

“We have to rescue the Autobots! The earthlings are plowing us to the ground.”

Soundwave looked down at the Autobot, “We’re welcome to those in need but I cannot accept those who would follow a Prime.”

Cosmos sighed loudly, that phrase becoming an annoying to hear. He stepped out further from the ship entrance and turned to Soundwave, “I’m sorry Soundwave but I have to help my friends out. I’m declining your offer." 

The Decepticon nodded, “I knew you would....Before you go, know that my offer will still stand, even if you declined it.”

The u.f.o. mech nodded back and turned around. He felt a servo grab his shoulder and turned back to Soundwave.

“Before you leave, I wanted to say that I enjoyed your time on here. And thank you.”, Soundwave said with a calm look.

“Oh...Uh my time on here wasn’t that bad. And I enjoyed you too.”, the Autobot smiled under his mouth plate. He slowly stepped away from Soundwave, feeling the servo slide off one last time. Cosmos turned and jumped into the air, transforming into a u.f.o and flew away.

“GOOD LUCK SOUNDWAVE!”, Cosmos shouted loudly as he was immediately lost in the chaotic scenery. 

Soundwave stood there alone while the last of his Decepticon allies ran up the docking bay. He pressed the doors to close as the ship lifted itself up from Earth.

 “Good luck to you too....May we meet again....”

 

∆∆∆

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fanfic was kind of an excuse for me to drabble around Cosmos and Soundwave and their interactions on the Sanctuary Station because the comic didn't have them together a whole lot.
> 
> I just wanna thank everyone for being patient with me! And I'll be doing art based off my fic back on my art blog on tumblr so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
